


commonly inexplicable

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enemas, Humiliation, M/M, Puppy Play, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-21
Updated: 2009-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always a simple sign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	commonly inexplicable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spnkink_meme prompt: "Sam/Dean, puppyplay"

It's always a simple sign, barely noticeable to others and indecipherable even if they do pick up on it.

No-one but Sam knows to watch for Dean's fingers catching on his amulet and looping the strand around his neck twice. No-one but Sam knows how Dean surrenders his control, relishing the make-believe role of the protected instead of the protector.

No-one but Sam will _ever_ get to know what it's like to see his brother like that.

Sometimes it doesn't result in much. Dean will sprawl between Sam's legs in front of a grainy motel television, necklace twined around his throat and Sam's fingers entwined in his hair. They'll sit and watch and relax, and Sam will rest a hand on Dean's head and push chips into his smiling mouth and do all the talking for both of them.

Other times, it's more. The stress of the hunt or the apocalypse or their own expectations will get too much and Sam will find himself bending Dean over and fucking hard into his ass. Dean might be wearing a real collar then, thick leather around his neck with a leash attached for Sam to lead his every movement.

They have other toys too, with varying uses. Dean complains when Sam uses the nipple clamps, jerking and whimpering ( _but still hardening_ ) at the sharp metal bite, but he grins when Sam brings out the feeding bowl, smearing food around his mouth with childish enjoyment and then offering himself up to be cleaned off with a cloth or with Sam's tongue.

They both like the plug. Sam loves the way it looks sliding between Dean's cheeks, keeping him open and often holding Sam's come inside while the attached tail has the effect of making Dean shift in annoyed arousal when he's told to wear it under his clothes.

Dean, on the other hand, not only loves the stimulation but also loves the way he can tease Sam with it, letting the tail peek out of the top of his jeans and wiggling his ass in a supposed effort to get comfortable until Sam snaps.

Dean loves it even more when Sam replaces the plug with his dick.

Sometimes Sam bathes Dean, washing away grave dirt and fire ash with the showerhead while his brother kneels on all fours and lets him tend to him. Sometimes Sam has him in the same position but with a narrow tube snaking into his hole, and he can never help but get hard at the noises Dean makes as he's filled up with water.

Sometimes they're subtle in public, with whispered orders of "Stay" or gentle strokes under a table. Sometimes they're not, and Sam has Dean get on his knees and piss on the ground at a deserted rest-stop before shucking his jeans down and thrusting in as their knees scrape on the gravel.

Sam sometimes looks at the plug, or their ripped jeans, or the come-stains on the motel carpets, and wonders how they got to this.

He always looks back at his contented brother and decides it doesn't matter.


End file.
